When I Want To Be A Normal
by hunhanierinda
Summary: Sehun seorang pemuda yg memiliki kelebihan dari manusia lainnya , ia dapat melihat hal-hal yang tidak terduga & yg tidak bisa diliat oleh kebanyakan orang , ia dapat membaca isi hati&pikiran orang lain ,ia dapat melihat makhluk yg tidak dapat dilihat oleh kebanyakan orang&ia dapat melihat masa lalu orang lain&ia membenci hal itu,ia benci semua itu,ia ingin menjadi manusia normal


**[FANFICTION] When I Want To Be A Normal Chapter 1 | HunHan EXO**

EXO FF : When I Want To Be A Normal  
fanfictionHunHanEXOWhenIWantToBeANormal  
Maincast : -Sehun -Luhan  
Othercast : All Member EXO  
Genre : Indigo, etc (Sisanya tebak sendiri genrenya seperti apa ^^ )  
Rate : T  
STRAIGHT,not Yaoi

Cast Yeoja : -Luhan, -Xiumin, -Baekhyun, -D.O, -Tao, -Suho  
Cast Namja : -Sehun, -Chanyeol, -Jongin, -Kris, -Lay, -Chen

Summary :  
Sehun seorang pemuda yg memiliki kelebihan dari manusia lainnya , ia dapat melihat hal-hal yang tidak terduga & yg tidak bisa diliat oleh kebanyakan orang , ia dapat membaca isi hati&pikiran orang lain ,ia dapat melihat makhluk -makhluk yg tidak dapat dilihat oleh kebanyakan orang & ia dapat melihat masa lalu orang lain & ia membenci hal itu , ia benci semua itu , ia ingin menjadi manusia yg normal seperti teman-teman lainnya , & hal yg paling ia benci adalah saat mengetahui masalalu teman-temannya tidaklah semenyedihkan masalalunya , namun semua berubah saat ia bertemu dengan seseorang yg kini merupakan bagian dari nafasnya.

Note: Disini ceritanya cast yeoja itu yg perannya jdi perempuan Real -,berambut panjang ,dll- biasa (iyalah dari judulnya juga udah ketebak), kalian kan pasti udah sering liat picture-picture mereka yg diedit jadi yeoja,mereka cantik ya?,sdangkan yg cast namja itu yg perannya jadi Real namja, (iyalah dari judulnya juga udah ketebak) hihi ^^ soalnya kan disini ceritanya STRAIGHT, takut ada lesalahpahaman, jadi saya jelaskan seperti itu , Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, bahasa tidak baku, cerita sangat Absurd & ini ff pertama saya yg saya publish ^^ jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon dikoreksi&dimaklumi ^^ :D DON'T COPAS PLEASE & BE A GOOD & SMART PERSON ^^

Oke ,cukup sampai disitu cuap cuap dari saya, Let's Start To Begin ^^

Author

Matahari telah kembali menampakkan wujudnya setelah dibujuk rayu oleh waktu untuk menggantikan posisi bulan , meski masih tampak malu malu ,namun waktu berhasil membujuknya untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian & menggantikan posisi bulan agar makhluk ciptaan tuhan dapat kembali beraktifitas .

"Ya ! Sehun.. Bangun cepat , hari ini kita kuliah pabbo " ucap seorang namja berusaha membangunkan sehun .  
"Nghhhh.." hanya erangan tak jelas yg keluar dari mulutnya.  
"Ayoo cepat bangun , jika tidak kau ku tinggal jalan kaki"  
"Arrgghh .. Kau mengganggu mimpi indah orang saja , & tadi kau bilang apa? Kau mau menyuruhku jalan kaki? "Ucap sehun setelah sepenuhnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Yg ditanya hanya menjawab dengan cengiran sambil menggaruk telinganya yg tak gatal.  
"Kau pikir itu mobil mu hah?" ucap sehun menjitak teman seapartemennya itu lalu berlalu kekamar mandi. Sedangkan yg dijitak hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memegangi palanya yg dijitak.  
"Ya ! Kau galak sekali sih ? Jangan galak-galak , nanti tidak ada yg menyukaimu" teriak namja itu yg pastinya tidak mendapat jawaban dari sehun ,walau sehun mendengarnya, terlalu malas untuk sehun menjawab pernyataan bodoh temannya itu .

***

Pagi ini sehun harus kembali berangkat sekolah dengan jalan kaki karena setelah mandi tadi temannya itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya lebih dulu untuk menjemput kekasinya dengan menggunakan mobilnya , bagaimana sehun mengetahuinya ? Tentu saja karna namja idiot -nama panggilan sehun untuk temannya- itu meninggalkan note dimeja nakas tempat tidur mereka. 'Argghh , sial , lainn kali aku harus menyimpan kunci mobil ditempat yg tidak diketahui olehnya ! Manusia itu memang .. ' geram sehun setelah membaca note itu .

"Hufttt.. Kembali lgi kesekolah ini , membosankan sekali " keluh sehun saat berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Sehun masih berdiam diri melamun didepan gerbang hingga ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yg membuatnya marah-marah tidak jelas . seperti sekarang ini contohnya

"Ya ! Omona , kau mengagetkan saja , bisa tidak sih jangan muncul secara tiba-tiba sepertitu , kau ingin ku puk.." ocehan sehun terputus saat telinganya menangkap sebuah bisikan yg seperti membicarakannya  
" ada apa dengan dia? Aneh sekali sikapnya?"  
"Apa dia gila? Kenapa dia marah-marah sendiri? "  
"Dia marah pada siapa?"  
"Aku rasa dia gila"  
"Kasian sekali, padahal dia tampan , tapi dia gila"  
Begitulah bisikan-bisikan nyata?yg terdengar oleh telinga sehun.  
"Ahh.. Maaf , apa aku mengganggu? Tadi aku sedang latihan drama musical untuk pensi tahun ini ,tpi sepertinya aku tidak berbakat dalam akting , hehehe mianhae " bohong sehun kikuk pada orang-orang yg membisikannya tadi. Orang-orang tadipun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman yg juga kikuk,karena malu telah berpikiran yg tidak-tidak pada namja tampan itu , lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkannya. 'Huft , untung mereka mempercayaiku 'batin sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya,kemudian ia melirik kesamping kanannya dengan tatapan menusukknya. "Lihat , ini karena kau? Aku hampir disebut gila oleh orang-orang" ucapnya berupa sebuah bisikan yg hampir tidak bisa didengar oleh siapapun , namun dapat didengar oleh orang disampingnya yg dijawab dengan sebuah cengiran bodohnya.  
Menurut sehun , orang ini sifatnya sama saja dengan sifat teman 1apartemennya itu.

***  
At Class

"Sehun-ah , kau baru datang? Maaf aku meninggalkanmu tadi , tapi kau sudah membaca note yg kuletakkan itu kan?" ucap pria yg diduga teman 1apartemennya itu pada sehun yg baru saja masuk kelas, "kembalikan kunci mobilku , pulang nanti kau jalan kaki" kesal sehun padanya dengan wajah pokerfacenya.  
"Yaa.. Sehun , kau jangan marah seperti itu , akukan sudah meminta izin padamu "  
"Kapan aku mengizinkanmu Park Chanyeol ?"  
Namja idiot itu ternyata bernama Park Chanyeol , pernyataan sehun barusan membuatnya Skak Mat(i)&akhirnya hanya bisa menunduk &berlalu kembali ketempat duduknya.  
Ya benar , sehun & chanyeol pisah tempat duduk itu permintaan sehun , karena menurutnya chanyeol sangatlah berisik ,

Ia sudah bosan tinggal 1 atap&1kls dengannya & haruskah ia 1tmpt duduk dengannya? Sehun rasa tidak.  
Ya , sehun memang tipikal orang yg jarang tersenyum/bisa disebut tak pernah tersenyum , berhati dingin ,tak pernah mempedulikan orang disekitarnya kecuali chanyeol,karena ia sudah bersahabat dengan chanyeol semenjak kecil &hanya ia lah yg mengetahui kehidupan sehun sebelumnya &1lagi sehun itu tak pernah bergaul dengan banyak orang

END?/TBC?

R+C+L KALIAN SANGATLAH BERHARGA ^^ 


End file.
